Never Gone
by Cranelove
Summary: Two persons that learn how to love each other again. A TK story.
1. Siberia

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They __belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I don't own Backstreet Boys __or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five __minutes and they would be mine. _

_Summary: A Tommy and Kimberly story through the Backstreet Boys __songs. _

_Chapter 1: Siberia _

_Chapter Summary: Tommy gets a surprising letter, and found comfort in a Gift Kim gave him. _

_Timeline: During middle Zeo season_

_Never Gone _

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 1: Siberia  
_

The Angel Grove Youth Center, the place were all the kids or Angel Grove gather to train, eat, hang out with their friends. The place where the group of Power Rangers spend the most of their days. The place that has being the home of many important moments in their lives was just about to be the place to one event that will change  
their lives again, especially the live of his Leader Tommy Oliver. A man walked into the Youth Center, with a letter on his hand. He leaded to the counter where he gave the letter to the owner of the place.

"Tommy this letter came for you," Ernie said walking to where Tommy's friends were gathering watching Tommy finishing his weight-lifting training "It's from Kimberly!" The group of rangers smiled hearing the name of their friend

"Thanks Ernie," Tommy smiled and gave the letter to Adam "Adam, Can you read it please? I still have one more round to go," he leaned to finish his training.

"Sure" Adam took the letter from Tommy and opened it. He started reading.

_Dear Tommy_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else._

Tommy sat up quickly.

"What?" Kat gasped surprised "That can't be true," she said shaking her head.

"Maybe you should read this in private," Adam said as Tommy reached over and took the letter out of his hands. He continued reading.

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, Tommy. If you want to talk just call me. It's not your fault. Please forgive me.  
Kimberly_

Surprised looks in Rangers' faces; none really knows how to react.

"I don't believe this," Tommy said shaking his head, a shock look covering his face.

"Tommy?" Kat whispered worry; she walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look guys, I have to go, I see you later." Tommy said with shaking voice before got up and ran out of the Juice Bar.

"Do you think He will be Ok?" Tania the new member of the team asked, even when she didn't know Kimberly or the relationship that Tommy and Kim shared, it's obvious for her that Tommy was really hurt with that letter.

"I'll go to talk with him."

---------  
When Tommy reached the door to the Youth Center he run, run as fast as he could, even when his legs were trembling, he needs to get there fast, when He arrived to the park he leaded straight to that spot close to the lake, their spot, that place where they shared too many moments, the place that keep all their good times, those times that now just seem to be fading on his mind. His eyes on the water, his mind on all the memories about her.

"Is this real?" He looked again the words written on the piece of paper on his hands.

"Tommy!" He heard his name and turned around to face the only person He can talk now with, even if he tried to avoid him, Tommy knows that he would never leave him alone.

"Jason!"

"How are you, Bro?" Jason asked him, taking place in front of him.

"I just don't understand," Tommy shook his head; everything seems so unreal for him.

"I know is hard but try to call her, talk to her," Jason has known Kim since they were kids and the words in that letter seems unbeliever for him, He thinks there must be a better explanation

"I don't know if I can. What if it is true?" Tommy closed his eyes trying to take away all the worries of his mind.

"Tommy, you have to face the true whatever it is, just talk to her, that's the only way you will keep going with your live,"

"Ok, I'll try," Tommy smiled him, or at least he tried to do it.

"If you need me, I'm right here for you" Jason put his hand over Tommy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Bro" Tommy said before left the park walking to his home.

---------

Tommy sat on the floor of his room, all the lights turned off, and little tears covering his face. He was glad to find that there was none on his house when he arrived, he can't or want to deal with anyone right now. He got straight to his room, with only one thought  
on his mind, now his CD player on, repeating over and over the same song. How ironic is live, she was the one that gave him that CD.

---------  
_Flashback_

"Hi, Handsome. Your mother let me in before she left" Kim greeted her boyfriend when she walk into his room; She gave him a sweet kiss before sit.

"Hey Beautiful, How was your day?" He asked her with a smile on his face, the same smile that he gets when she is close to him.

"It was great, I went to the mall and I got something for you" Kim said with an evil look.

"What is it?" Tommy asked excited.

She gave him a little package "Open it"

He hurried to open it "The new Backstreet Boys CD, Never Gone?" He asked lifting his eye brow, surprised by his girlfriend gesture.

"I know, I know, they are not your style but you have to listen it, it's so perfect, so romantic." Kim took the CD from him.

"I thank you for the gift baby, but you know I'm not going to listen it, right?"

"Why? I bought it because it has great songs." Kim assured him "Come on let's listen it together and I will explain you every song, Please?" she pleaded using her puppy face that she knows he can't resist.

"Ok Beautiful" Kim walked to his CD player to test the CD.

They spent their afternoon together in Tommy's room listening the CD with both of them always commenting something about the songs.

"What is the name of that song?" Tommy asked when they started hearing other song.

"The name is Siberia, it's a really sad song" They stayed quieted hearing careful the lyrics of the song.

_End of flashback  
_  
--------

Tommy just sat in his room letting the words sink on his mind. Trying to clear his head, debating of what to do now. He picked up his phone and dialled a very familiar number, he took a deep breath while he waited for someone to answer the phone, and a few rings later he heard the machine.

Sorry I'm not here right now, leave your number and a message and I'll call you back, Bye'

Tommy heard the beep, but the words didn't come out of his mouth, he hanged up. He is relieved that she wasn't at home. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to her now.

"If that's what makes her happy then I have to let her go" He said re-reading the letter for one last time before put it on a box under his bed. He leaned against his room wall and kept hearing the song until he fell asleep on the floor. 

_To be continued _

_Sorry I had to correct some mistakes with the story. I will post soon the next chapters. Please leave your comments._


	2. Incomplete

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. I don't own Backstreet Boys or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five minutes and they would be mine. _

_Summary: A celebration party put them together again; there are a lot of things unsaid between them. _

_Timeline: Beginning of Turbo season, night of the tournament after the Muranthias. _

_Title: Never Gone _

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 2: Incomplete _

After the tournament they left to the Youth Center. Ernie prepared a party for them to celebrate, they are heroes now. No matter if they had lost the encounter, just try to help that kids prove how big their hearts are.

Kimberly has spent most of her time close to Jason. Trying to hide from Tommy, avoiding him, scared to spend time close to him. When She came back to visit she wanted, no she needed to talk to him, to explain him everything, but after the last couple of days, all that had happened has made her change her mind, all that she had done to him, in the island when she was under that spell, she can't understand how she couldn't react after him. How his eyes couldn't break the spell.

She thought she couldn't feel worst until the end of the tournament, He run to Katherine, they look happy but Kim can't hide her feelings for him. She knows that the letter was a big mistake, every word in that letter had broken her heart. After a few months, no days, hours, minutes she knew it was a mistake, she could feel it. Some part of her soul, her heart left her.

She came here with the hope to take that back, to apologize and try to correct her mistakes. She can feel him staring at her, she knows he has been watching her hidden, but she never tried to find his eyes, scared of what she could find there.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Jason asked, he can tell for the look in her eyes the fight that she is having with herself now.

"What?" Kim whispered turning all her attention to her friend.

"Tommy!"

"He is with Kat now Jason," the sadness in her tone clenched Jason's heart.

"Maybe, but I can tell you that his heart is not complete with Kat," Jason told her.

Kim sighed and lowered her head "I can't break his happiness," she is holding back the tears that fight to run free down her face.

"No, but you can make him happier" Jason assured her; he took her hand and squeezed it trying to give her all the strength that he knows she needs right now.

"It's not fair with Kat, with Tommy," she said frustrated, angry with life "It's not fair with me to feel this way"

"I think is unfair with all of you" he looked her into her eyes "But you have to do something to stop it"

"What if he doesn't want me back?"

"Then, you are going to move on with your life, but you won't spend your days wondering if something would have been different if you would had talk to him"

She smiled "Thanks Jason" she hugged him tied, Thanking God that he was close to her in this moment.

"Anytime sis," He smiled when she left to find Tommy.

--------

He has been watching her all night, hidden from their friend's eyes, he could feel she is scared, he is too. They said she had been looking for him; she wants to talk to him. But he can't, not yet. He doesn't know what to say or expect. She is sitting now on a table talking with their friends; obvious for him that her mind is not on the table, how much he would give to know what's on her mind right now.

"Hey!" Kat said softly approaching from behind Tommy, she has been also watching him all night.

"Hey!" he replied, trying to smile.

"Do you still love her Right?" Kat asked not a little tone of reproach on her tone.

"It doesn't matter, she found other guy, remember." Tommy's tone reflects hurt and jealous.

"I don't see that man with her now," Kat said softly.

He turned to Kat, he spoke softly "I'm sorry Kat," She understood what he meant.

She signed "Tommy, I love you and it kills me to see you sad or hurt"

"I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I know, it wasn't mean to be, you still belong to each other" Kat spoke with calm voice, trying hard to keep her voice straight and don't make feel Tommy guiltier.

"I tried to stop loving her but I can't. I just." Tommy stammered his voice so sad, so angry, so frustrated; a lot of emotions.

"She wants to talk to you"

Tommy shook his head "I'm not ready for that"

"Go talk to her"

"I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her," Tommy explained her, lowering his eyes from her.

"But you can't keep wondering that. Go talk to her, listen to her"

"Thanks Kat, I." Tommy hugged her tight.

"Don't say anything, just go with her" Kat hugged him back before she watched him go to Kim's table, a little tear in the corner of her eyes.

--------

_Flashback _

"Ok, what is the name of the first song?" Tommy asked Kimberly when she started the CD player.

"Incomplete," Kimberly sat on Tommy's bed while the first song started.

"The piano sounds great" Tommy said when he heard the first part of the song.

"Just listen to it" Kimberly smiled him.

-----

"That's a good song"

"Yes it is," She sighed "You know in some parts, It reminds me us" Kim commented shyly.

"How is that Beautiful?" Tommy asked confuse.

"Because, that's how I would feel if I wouldn't have you, I meant, remember when you left after you lost your Green Rangers powers, I felt like something was missing in my life, I was Incomplete without you and I just prayed everyday to have you close to me and never be apart from you again." She smiled him when He walks close to her and knelt in front of her, he took her hand on his.

"I felt that way too. Don't worry Beautiful, I'm right here with you and this time is forever." He stood up and took her on his arms and kissed her, the sweetest kiss that takes away all her fears.

_End of Flashback_

--------

Kim saw him for the corner of her eye approaching to her table, her heart beating so fast right now, she saw her talking with Kat before come to her.

"Kim, can we talk outside? Please." Tommy asked her.

"Sure." She met his eyes and just for a few second their eyes spoke for them. She stood up from her chair and walked to the door with Tommy close behind her. They both took deep breaths before leave the Youth Center.

_To be continued _

_Reviews are welcome_


	3. Crawling back to you

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. I don't own Backstreet Boys or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five minutes and they would be mine. _

_Summary: Time to talk, time for the truth, but are their hearts ready for that?_

_Timeline: Beginning of Turbo season, night of the tournament after the Muranthias. Outside the Youth center._

_A/N: This story was never about the reason of the letter so I didn't take too much trouble on that._

_Title: Never Gone_

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 3: Crawling back to you_

They sat on a bench outside the Youth Center without talking, just watching the sky, the starts. They are both shaking but it's not cold outside, they are just scared of this. Scared to hear something that their hearts can't take. Tommy keeps his hands on his pockets while Kim has her eyes on the sky with her finger making circles on her leg. They both know exactly what they want to talk about but neither knows how to start. Tommy took a deep breath before start the conversation.

"So"

"So"

"How is Florida?" Tommy asked with trembling voice. 'That is a start but try to stay cool' he thought, they have to break the ice before talk about what they really want to.

"Great"

"Your training?"

"Perfect. I've been training really hard and the Coach thinks that I have a chance to win medals in the competition" She explained, taking the moment to clear her mind and think about what she wants to tell him "How about you?"

"Everything is great"

"School? Your training?"

"Perfect"

Again the silence between them, Kim took a deep breath before ask something that she knows she shouldn't but she needs to hear it from him.

"So, you and Kat are together now?" she kept her eyes on the sky, afraid to watch his eyes.

"Kat is an amazing girl and any man would be happy to be with her" Kimberly tried in vane to hide her hurt, she lowered her face, now her eyes on the ground "I love her but I'm not in love with her, We had just talked and decided to be friends" Tommy explained her, even when a part of him didn't want to.

"Oh!" Kim gasped surprised for his words "Sorry"

"I'm Ok. How about you? How is your boyfriend?" That question has been in his mind since he first had her close on the Megazord after they rescued her and Jason from the Muranthias.

"I don't have a boyfriend" She whispered, taking a deep breath to gain the strength to face what is about to happen.

"What?" Tommy asked surprised "What about the man that you met? The guy that made you broke up with me?" He asked in a tone that Kim couldn't recognize.

"I didn't meet anyone. I lied," she responded, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"What?" he whispered, she almost couldn't hear him but his hurt was so clear for her.

"I'm so sorry" two little tears won the battle and now are rolling down her face.

"How?...Why?" He asked exasperate. His gaze so filled with anger and hurt that is scaring her.

"I felt so lonely in Florida, I missed you so much" her face fell again.

"I was lonely too and I was missing you too" she still has her eyes on the ground, she continued like she didn't hear him

"I spent all days training really hard, I was tired, one day my roommate entered to our room, drunk and with a bottle in a bag, she said something has happened with her and she needed me, she offered me to drink with her, At first I didn't want but she seemed so hurt that I wanted to help her," she has to stop here to take a moment to think how one single moment changed her life.

"I'm not a good drinker so after 3 drinks I felt dizzy. My roommate was completely drunk by then. When we drunk the half of the bottle we started talking. She had a boyfriend in her town when she went to the training they decided to stay together, they said they would wait for each others, when she went back to visit on Christmas she found him very close to another woman, her best friend, He had called her that morning and had told her that He fell out in love with her and now He was in love with her friend. My roommate was so hurt." She remembered how she wished never felt that way.

"I had your some pictures close to my bed, one of us at the lake, one with Jason and the first team, one with Aisha and the second team, and I got one with all the new team with Kat. My roommate always was making jokes about how you and Kat looked so good in that picture, that day she asked me if I wasn't afraid that you started something behind my back like it had happened to her. I always told her that I trust in you, she said she was the same with her boyfriend. I was so drunk that I started doubting. I knew you found Kat attractive, come on, tall, blond, every man dreams, I couldn't compete with her but I didn't want to doubt us, so I told my roommate that I trust in you and I decided to call you. When I call to your house your mother said that you were out, with Kat. I felt so awful, I didn't want to believe but I was so bad, it wasn't fair for you to wait for me when you can be with someone like Kat. I didn't want you to cheat on me, so I found a piece of paper and I wrote that letter and run to the mail to sent it"

"You lied to me!" He raised his voice.

"We were talking less, I was so drunk. That night I realized what I had done" Kim explained him.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, turning his eyes to face her, without showing any emotion.

"I wanted but I couldn't.I couldn't call you and tell you that I didn't trust you," she explained between tears.

"You lied to me. You broke my heart for nothing, because you didn't trust me, you didn't trust in us" He said hurt in his voice, face, gaze.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

They sat there quite for a few minutes, Kim was crying harder by now; Tommy kept his face down, looking to the ground. She was letting him think about what she had said and gathering the straight to tell him how she feels about him.

She started talking softly through her tears "Tommy I still love you.I know I made a mistake and I hurt you deeply but I love you and I. I can't.I need you" her crying almost didn't let her speak.

--------

_Flashback_

"That's really sad" Kimberly whispered, she lowered her gaze looking to the floor of Tommy's room

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked concern.

"I don't know. I was just thinking, you don't think something like that can happen to us right?" she asked softly.

"Of course not, I'm sure of that" He assured her smiling "You know why I'm so sure about it?"

"Why?"

"Because I would never be so stupid to let you go" Tommy said without doubt on his voice.

She smiled "Neither would I" She took his hand on hers.

"I know that. Then nothing will separate us" He assured her smiling, he lifted her hand and place a little kiss on it. She smiled him.

_End of flashback_

--------

"Kim" He spoke a few seconds after hearing what she said "I can't believe you lied to me, you hurt me so badly, I can't forgive you now for what you did to me, What I'm feeling right now for you is anger, I can't even stand be close to you right now, I." He stood up, walking away from her.

"Tommy Please, don't leave me, Please" She took his arm and turned him to face her.

"I can't, I'm sorry" His voice straight, his gaze breaking her heart. He frees his arm and kept walking never turning to her. She just watched him leave; she sat again to do what her heart is begging her now, cry.

_To be continued_

_Let me know what you guys think_


	4. Climbing the walls

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. I don't own Backstreet Boys or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five minutes and they would be mine. _

_Chapter summary: Faith plays with them, but even when lies had separated them, there is still something true between them. _

_Timeline: 5 years after the night Outside the Youth Center._

_Title: Never Gone_

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 4: Climbing the walls_

"Stop the elevator," Tommy runs to get in, watching the form of a woman in there. "Thanks" he said smiling when he got in, his smile faded once he noted who the woman on the elevator with him was.

"Tommy!"

"Kim!"

"Oh my God, Hi, How are you? Do you work on this building?" Kim was surprised to find him there. She moved back to Angel Grove a month ago. During all this time she hasn't seen Tommy.

"Yes," He moved to push the button of his floor.

"Do you work on the sixth floor? I'm going to that floor. I have an appointment with a new client of the advertisement company where I work." She explained trying to keep a friendly mood.

"No way," he murmured surprised

"What?"

"My boss asked me to take care of everything personally, I have to work directly with the person of the advertisement company that turns out to be you, so now we are going to work together." Tommy explained her coldly; obvious for Kim he wasn't happy about the news.

"That's great," she smiled trying to low his bad mood.

Tommy hasn't complete forgotten what happened between them, after that night outside the Youth Center they never really had talked, he has avoided her every time she had tried to approach to him, when she went back to Florida everything was easier for him, they have seen each other over those years but he hasn't tried to talk to her and she apparently decided to respect his decision and hasn't made a move to talk to him either. Since Jason told him that Kim was moving back to Angel Grove he has been thinking about her and now found out that they are going to work together just make it harder for him now.

He looked at her "Look Kim, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but since we are going to work together, let's just make this clear, we work in the same office, and we are co-workers, nothing else. We are not friends; we haven't been friends in a long time, so just try to keep this relation in the professional side."

She was shocked and hurt for his words, but she hid it well "Fine."

"Let's just try to be polite with each other and avoid this uncomfortable moments alone that can lead to conversations that we don't want to have," In that moment there was a power fail and the elevator stopped.

"A moment like this one?" she murmured trying to hold her laugh, she was having fun for how faith is always playing with them; Tommy in the other hand wasn't enjoying the moment.

"Great!" he growled. He started pushing buttons but nothing seems to work, he picked up the emergency phone. There was a power problem and they are working on that. They will be out in like 20 minutes.

"What did they say?" Kim asked after Tommy hung up the phone.

"We have to wait at least 20 minute," He spoke serious and showing no emotion.

"Great!" she replied with a smirk on her face. "Are you still afraid of small places?" she tried to hide her giggling.

"What?" he was thinking on faith too when she spoke and didn't hear what she said.

Kim repeated her question, calmer and serious now. "I said if you are still afraid of small places?"

He shook his head "I've never been afraid of small places," He assured witha confidence look.

Kim chuckled "Oh come on, you were always shaking when we were in small places,"

_'That had other explanation'_ He thought smiling, remembering the moments they spent together "You're Right" he answered shyly.

Kim saw his smile, she took a moment to think about his reaction, when she understood what he had meant; she started giggling "Remember When we hid to make up in the closet in High School? You were so scared,"

"Hey! You pulled me in there, someone could have caught us and we would have had a lot of troubles."

"But it didn't happen, and we have fun." he smiled for that, they were always so shy in public but there were moments when they just want to be with each other.

"How is your girlfriend, Gina right?" Kim asked her eyes on the elevator buttons.

"She is fine." He responded. The last time they saw each other was 6 months ago in Jason's birthday party. They avoided each other all the party, spending all the time with their respective dates. Gina, Tommy's girlfriend. A beautiful girl, tall, blonde, green eyes. They seemed very close for Kim, but she didn't care about that she had David, a guy she met in Orlando a few months before the party.

"How did you two meet?" Kim asked him.

"Kim!"

"Tommy, we are not going anywhere, let's at least try to talk,"

"Ok, I met her on a club, I'm not the guy to meet girls like that, but when I saw her, she has something that pulled me to her, we started talking, we have so much in common, after a few days wewere spending a lot of time together, we started dating, the relationship grown and we have been living together for the last 3 months,"

"Great,"

"So, how did you meet David?" Tommy remembered the guy from Jason's birthday party 6 months ago. When Jason's told him about Kim's moving back he explained how David was moving with her. Some part of him was jealous, but he pushed that away, he has Gina now.

She smiled remember the moment "It was in Orlando, I was out and it was really late, I was walking alone for one street when a man grab my arm and pushed against a wall, he asked me to give him my purse, I tried to fight him but he was to strong but then I heard someone yelling, _'Let her go now'_ I don't know where he came from, he fight the guy and the guy run away, Dave helped me and asked me if I was ok, that moment was just so magic," Kim chuckled "Pretty ironic ha, he saved me,"

"Great," was Tommy's replied

Again the silence between them, it's incredible how they have managed to avoid each other gaze even when they are in a place so small.

Kim broke the silence "I went to the Youth Center, last week. I can't believe Bulk and Skull are running the place now,"

"Yes, they re-opened it a few months ago,"

Kim took a moment to think before she spoke "Have you thought that if there wasn't for Bulk and Skull maybe we probably never had started dating?"

"How is that?" Tommy asked confuse.

"Think about it, I liked you since the moment I saw you in the Karate tournament but I wouldn't had had the courage to ask you to the Youth Center if you hadn't rescued me from Bulk and Skull and you wouldn't had had the courage to talk to me if Bulk and Skull wouldn't decided to bother me that day."

"I guess so,"

"If we hadn't met before all the Evil Green Ranger thing, the things between us would had been different,"

"Maybe,"

"Maybe that would have been better." Kim lowered her head, how different the things would be between them for that single moment.

He took a moment to think how exactly respond her comment "Kim, not matter what had happened between us, we have pretty good moments together and some of those moments had made us what we are today, we had bad moments too but You know what? I never reject what we had." He spoke softly.

She smiled him, that's smile that he has missed so much and that been hunting him for years.

"I'm really sorry about what happened between us,"

"I know, and I'm sorry too. I couldn't understand it in that moment. It's been years, I shouldn't keep this grudge. We were friends and I miss that." His words so softly and honest for her, she just smiled him.

---------

_Flashback_

I miss you

"I realized something," Tommy turned to hear what Kimberly had to say "If I hadn't told you those words, we probably wouldn't be together,"

"Why do you say that?" Tommy giggled remember that moment, How scared he was, and how surprised when she told him that she missed him, but happy too.

"It's true, if I hadn't gone for you and told you that I missed you, you wouldn't had kissed me or asked me to the dance."

"That's not true, Beautiful." Tommy assured her, Kim watched him with an incredulous look that made him add, "I was planning to ask you out but I couldn't find the right time. Remember when we were at the park, I was going to ask you in that moment but Goldar interrupted us."

"Oh, come on, you were stammering for 5 minutes before that, if you would have had the guts to ask me out, we would had been kissing by the time Goldar arrived,"

"Really?" Tommy asked surprised, pleased by the blush that he got form her. "You know, I'm happy that you came for me at the lake," He smiled her, that smile that always melts her heart.

"I'm happy too," she smiled back

_End of Flashback_

---------

"I miss our friendship too." She smiled him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too.Tommy I think faith is giving us a second chance, Friends?" S She put her hand out for himtrying hardto keepit straight.

Tommy smiled and took her hand "Friends."

_To be continued_

_Let me know what you think, any questions just ask._


	5. Beautiful Woman

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. I don't own Backstreet Boys or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five minutes and they would be mine. _

_Chapter 5: Beautiful Woman_

_Chapter summary: Sharing a lot of moments together have put them getting back what they lost._

_Timeline:3 months after climbing the walls._

_Title: Never Gone_

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 5: Beautiful Woman_

Kim and Tommy were in _La Bambola_ restaurant; Kim's favorite; waiting for Jason to have dinner. Since that moment in the elevator 2 months ago Kim and Tommy have re-built their friendship, they have spent some time together, their work together have leaded to lunches, dinners, and when Kim found out her boyfriend Dave has been cheated on her a month ago, their time together has come to a halt. Tommy always wanting to be with her, to support her, not let her feel down. Now Jason is in town and he has been also willing to spend some time with Kim, the three of them has spent the last 4 nights together.

"I still can't believe you left me to go out with Skull," Tommy said giggling, taking a sip from his drink.

"Ok, I already apologize for that, with you and with Skull. It was obvious I was under a weird spell. I would have never accepted a date with Skull in normal conditions. I mean he wasn't a great person in that time."

"What about now? Bulk and Skull have changed a lot. Now they seem to be normal people."

Kim took a moment to think "Yeah, they have become better persons but. If Rita had changed, would you go on a date with Rita now?" Kim asked him.

"Ok, I get your point."

"It would be so weird."

"But there is a big difference, It was clear that Skull was totally in love with you, but Rita wasn't in love with me."

Kim laughed "Please Tommy!... She was complete in love with you, it was so obvious, she chose you to be "her" Ranger, and didn't you note how you always were her target; she was always trying to destroy you and everything; That's how Space Witches show their love."

"I guess so." They laughed. All these years apart, this has been what they both missed the most. How they can always make the other laugh, the great time they spend with each other.

"And I think Lord Zed was also in love with you. He has that obsession with you," Kim said laughing.

Tommy shook his head "No way, He had eyes… or whatever he had just for you."

"Yeah, I could have ruled the world…but I hate the dress, and Zedd, and being bad but the other was cool."

"You can't be evil, even with a spell." Tommy said sincere, thinking about the sweet girl that greeted him many years ago at his first day at school.

"Hey, I had my story as an evil one too, once Billy and I were under a spell that made us Punks, we had a really bad attitude; well I also got an awful hair style and a really short outfit."

"I didn't know about that story, tell me more, how short was the outfit?" Kim laughed. "And explain the hair thing because I can't imagine you like that."

"You know, I also set a date with Skull that time, poor him, I meant a lot of times I was under a spell I hurt him," Kim explained, she remember how much Tommy hurt her when he was under Rita spell, so she can get a picture about how she made feel Skull.

"Don't worry about that, he saw you in that short outfit so he had his reward. Me instead I got nothing."

"Hey, I wasn't evil with you," Kim said playful offended with him.

Tommy reacted fast. "How about the times I have to spend all day with you at the mall, that was evil? You knew I hate the mall."

"But you reward was spent time with me," Kim smiled him.

"You are right," Tommy had to agree with that. "but I don't understand why that for me and short outfit to Skull?"

They both started laughing again. Kim stops laughing and kept for a few seconds staring at Tommy. "Thanks Tommy," she moved her hand and placed it over his "Thanks for being my friend, thanks for being with me when I needed someone."

He took her hand, looking her eyes, his answer came so natural.

"Anytime Beautiful," The world seemed to stop, they both stayed in shock, he hasn't used her pet name in years. After the letter incident neither thought they could re-built what they had not even the friendship, but all the time they have been spending together proved them wrong, it just made them feel like old times. Kim reacted first, she tried to low the mood. She moved her hand from his.

"I'm going to kill Jason."

"What?" Tommy gasped, brought back from the moment for her last words.

"How dare he to be late for our dinner? He knows how I'm when I don't eat in time, and I'm starving; let's order now, Please."

"Ok." Tommy smiled and took his menu. For the last two months he hasn't had the impulse to call her like that, but the moment was so. like old times for him. He thought that his comment would put them in an uncomfortable position but Kim seems she doesn't want to talk about it and Tommy is glad for that, he can explain it even if he tries.

---------

_Flashback_

"I know about that," Tommy murmured.

"What?"

"I had found it hard to breathe when I'm close to my beautiful woman,"

Kim leaned against his shoulder "Oh! That's so sweet."

He lifted his eyebrow "What made you think I was talking about you?" Tommy told her serious "You are not only Beautiful woman in this world."

"I know,"

"But you are definitively my Beautiful Woman," Tommy smiled, when her face lifted smiling.

"That's better," she punched his chest before leaning against his shoulder again.

_End of Flashback_

---------

"Where were you?" Gina yelled when Tommy got into their apartment.

"I was having dinner with Kim and Jason." Tommy closed the door behind him.

"Kim Again?" Gina growled, she walked and took place in front of Tommy "Why didn't you call me?"

"I forgot, sorry." He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"I bet." She started walking to their bedroom

"What does suppose to mean?" Tommy asked, Gina turned back to him.

"Why do you always have to be with Kim?"

"We already have talked about this," Tommy took a deep breath "You know How she has been since She and Dave broke up, I'm just trying to be a friend for her."

"Why? Why you? Jason is in Town. Why not him? They have been friends longer than you two," Gina yelled, anger and jealous in her voice.

"Yeah, they know since they were kids, but I've been her closer friend since she moved back to Angel Grove. We have been spending some time together and we have become friends again,"

"I already noted that." She snapped.

Tommy growled "Gina, please could you please drop it, I'm tired. We have been having the same discussion for the last couple of days, we know is not going to end today so can we just keep fighting or "talking" tomorrow? I have and early meeting tomorrow and I want to sleep." He started leading to their bedroom.

"Maybe we should end this conversation now."

"Gina!" Tommy turned to her, and watches her cold expression.

"No, I know how to end this discussion, forever."

_To be continued_

_Let me know what you think _


	6. Just want you to know

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. I don't own Backstreet Boys or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five minutes and they would be mine. _

_Chapter 6: Just want you to know_

_Chapter summary: A conversation that leads Kim to a big understanding and makes her look for a change in her life._

_Timeline: 3 months after My Beautiful Woman_

_Title: Never Gone_

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 6: Just want you to know_

"Coming," Tommy run to get his door apartment after he heard the doorbell.

"I brought wine and Pizza," Kim said holding the pizza in one hand and the bottle of wine in the other.

"The key words," Tommy took the pizza from her. She went to the kitchen and brought some plates, napkins and two glasses. They sat in his couch eating and drinking, watching TV. When Gina left Tommy, three months ago, Kim decided to support him the same way he was there for her when she needed him.

"What happened? I thought you had a big date tonight," Tommy asked taking a slice of pizza on his mouth.

Kim took a sip of her glass "I had but. I think the police are searching that guy in some states."

"What happened?" Tommy asked concern; he sat up to wait for her answer.

"That guy is a murder, I didn't think it was possible to do that in that way," Kim giggled for Tommy's expression "I'm serious Tommy, that guy can kill people off with boredom."

"What?"

"I had cramps in my legs, but they really weren't cramps, it was that even my legs were falling asleep with the guy conversation.. About?...Still not sure, I swear I saw his lips moving but I couldn't recognize any word."

Tommy laughed; he took a sip from his glass "How did you escape from that?"

"The classic '_I left my stove on, and I have to go now. Don't worry I'll call you_'. Yeah right, only I can't get sleep." They both laughed. "Hey, How about you? Didn't you have also a date tonight?"

"Apparently my sign planet wasn't aligning to her planet today, but by next month it will be a perfect astronomical time to go on a date." They laughed again.

"We have to stop all this crappy blind dates, not more friends of friends, co-workers' sister or brothers, please," she said with her left hand out for him. "Deal?"

"I'm with you on that." He shook her hand.

Tommy took a slice of pizza, and Kim gave him a napkin "How did you know I would be home tonight? Did you know about the stars and didn't tell me?"

Kim giggled, "Nope, sorry. I don't know how, but I was sure you would be here."

"I'm glad you came," Tommy said. He smiled her, before taking a sip from his glass.

Kim giggled shaking her head "Oh my God we are so pathetic."

"Hey?"

"Come on, Friday night and here we are on your couch eating pizza and drinking wine. The exactly same thing we did last week, and probably the same thing we are going to do next."

"You made it sound so bad," Tommy said, he moved to serve her more wine.

"Let's face it, it's a curse. We are screwed. We are destined to be alone for the rest of our lives."

"We are not complete alone; at least we have each other, right?"

She smiled him, but then she got an evil look in her face "You know, now that I think about it, this is all your fault."

Tommy almost spilled his wine, surprised by her comment. "My fault, How? Why?"

"Since we broke up, I've been trying to find a person as good as you, I meant I've been trying to find something like what we had," Kim explained.

"Huh?"

Kim didn't hear him, she is finally getting what has being her mistake "I haven't been able to find someone to replace you since that part is too big to be filled."

"Ok, I can see why," Tommy teased.

"But that's what I'm wrong with. What we had was special and unique and I won't find someone like you. I have to try to live new experiences; try to find something different from what we had."

----------

_Flashback_

"I would do it all again," Tommy murmured.

"What baby?" Kim asked confuse.

"All we have lived, I meant we have passed through pretty hard moments but still have you in my live is the best thing that had happened so I would do it all again,"

Kim lifted her eyebrow "What? Paint mustache in my Poster Campaign?" she teased him remembering the day when Rita put a spell on them to make them more competitive.

"Hey! You called me Dummy, remember?" Tommy said playful hurt.

"Ok, we are even." She smiled "You know what, I would do it all again too." she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

_End of Flashback_

--------

Kim took a sip of her wine; she shook her head "Man, why haven't I realized this before?"

Tommy laughed. "Because you were too busy trying to find me a replacement."

"Ha, ha," Kim said childishly "Ok, but now that I know what the problem is I can work to change it," she said so serious

"That means it's cancel the pizza for the next week?" he is laughing harder now.

"Keep laughing Oliver, Just wait, you will see." She hit him with one of his couch cushion. "Your time to wash the dishes," she told him.

"I know." He sat up and took the plates and glasses to the kitchen; he washed the dishes and came back to the living room, where he found Kim on his couch with a blanket over her. Like in all their Friday nights if they took too much wine or it gets too late they stay in the other couch.

"Are you going to sleep now?" He asked her. She was already half sleep.

"Yeah, I'm so tired. And I have so much to do tomorrow. Goodnight Tommy," she said before falling sleep. He turned off the TV, he stayed a few minutes just watching her sleep.

"Goodnight Beautiful," he fixed the blanked and kissed her forehead before went to his bedroom.

_To be continued_

_I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think about it_


	7. I still

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. I don't own Backstreet Boys or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five minutes and they would be mine. _

_Summary: A Tommy and Kimberly story through the Backstreet Boys  
songs._

_Timeline: 2 months after Just want you to know_

_Chapter 7: I still_

_Chapter summary: An old friend is in town and his confession helped Tommy realized what has been in front of his eyes._

_Title: Never Gone_

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 7: I still_

Tribe Club, Friday night, Tommy, Kim and Jason were to a party for one of Jason's friends, he moved back a month ago, he told them his idea to put a Karate Centre in Orlando, where he was living for last couple of years. All the month he has been here, he has gone out with his 2 friends, his visit to Angel Grove were increasing in the last months before his moving, trying to spend a lot of time with his two best friends.

"Tommy can I talk to you for a second?" Jason asked him. Kim was on the dance floor dancing and laughing with one of Jason's friends, having a great time.

"Sure man," Tommy shook his head, taking his eyes off the dance floor, to his friend "What's up?"

Jason took a deep breath "I need to ask you something,"

"Shoot,"

"You know that Kim and I have been friends since we were kids, right?" Tommy nodded "And you know she's a great girl, beautiful and everything,"

Tommy took a sip of his drink. "So?"

"Well, since I moved back here, or before that I've been kind of having different feelings for her you know, like romantics feelings." Jason got his eyes on Tommy's face.

"Oh!" Tommy gasped "Have you talked to her about it? Do you know if she feels the same way?"

"No, I wanted to talk to your first to know if it's ok with you,"

Tommy looked down and then back to his friend "Jason, What Kim and I had it's finished long time ago. We are friends now"

"Are you sure? I mean, I just want to be sure that it wouldn't cause a problem between us…"

"I'm sure, go talk to her; maybe she feels the same way,"

Jason smiled nervous "I hope so, I'm going to talk to her tonight, but I have to find the perfect moment"

"Good Luck, Bro" Tommy told him

"Thanks, Bro. You are the best. I'll be right back" Jason leaded to the bathroom.

Tommy took other sip of his drink, he shook his head slightly laughing of Jason comment and attitude, he doesn't need Tommy's approval to date with Kim right? Kim is a grown up woman and she can date whoever she wants and Jason would be perfect for her. But then why can't his mind even picture them together, Jason kissing Kim? No way, and worst, any other man Kissing Kim?.

Jason words shook Tommy's ground, he remembered the conversation he had with Kim a few months ago, talking about how she has been looking for a replacement for him, how she wants something different, what if Jason is what she needs, what if she finds something better of what they had with Jason or with any other man. Since Kim moved back town they have been together but just as friends, they both grown up and moved on after their break up. Tommy hasn't had romantics feelings for Kim in years, but Why Jason's confession has him jealous, he knows that he never truly could forget Kim, what they had was especial, not just a teenage love, they passed through many things together and Kim always will be a part of his heart, but he wasn't supposed to have still feelings for her.

Why now, because Jason's confession? because that made him realizes that he could loose Kim. Since they rebuilt their friendship she has been part of his life again. When they got single again they created that bond that made them special, he feels safe having her close to him, listening him, supporting him when he needs her, all this time to him it felt like they were a couple again but the truth is that they aren't a couple. Kim is a beautiful and intelligent girl, any man would be happy to be with her, and Jason or some other guy can take her from him, that's something that Tommy is not ready for. He needs her, period. And now he has to take a decision about that.

Tommy saw Kim walking to their table; she sat next to him taking a sip of her drink.

"Kim, can I ask you a stupid question?" Tommy turned to face her.

"What?" She asked confuse.

"I want to ask you something, and I know is going to sound a little weird for you but just answer me ok?"

"Ok,"

"Do you have any feelings for Jason?"

"Well, we've been friends for years, and I love him..."

He interrupted her "No, I meant romantic feelings for him?"

Kim took a moment to respond "There was a time when I found Jason really attractive and we were becoming closer. I thought we had a chance to start something until…"

"Until What?"

"One day I went to one of his tournament and I saw the sexiest guy in the world, in a green t-shirt, and it was like Game Over, all those feelings for Jason died that day." Tommy sighed relieved but Kim didn't note it, They started laughing "Why did you ask me that?"

"I don't know, I must be drunk now, let's dance." He put out his hand for her.

"You sure are drunk if you want to dance," She laughed, took his hand and leaded to the dance floor.

---------

_Flashback_

"Have you ever felt that way for anyone?" Kim asked Tommy. She laughed to his expression "Tommy you can tell me."

"You know, we haven't lived too much but yes I felt that way with someone once," He explained "But it was until I met you. Now I know I will feel that way for you,"

"Let's try, Goodbye" Kimberly said, she stood up and walked to get her purse.

"Ha ha"

"I'm not kidding" Kimberly stood in his door.

"Then I can't let you go," He chased her and caught her at the door. They stood there kissing until the song finished.

_End of Flashback_

---------

"Jason?" Tommy found him leading to their table where Kim was sitting.

"Yeah!" he turned to his friend.

"Did you talk to Kim?"

Jason shook his head "No, I was going to ask her to dinner tomorrow, this party is not the right moment, Why?"

"Don't talk to her"

"What?" Jason gasped surprised.

"I don't want you to talk to her, I was thinking about it and I think I have feelings for her." Tommy's eyes watching Kim in the table.

"OH!"

"I have to talk to her," Kim felt him staring and turned her eyes to them, she smiled him.

"You know Tommy, you have been drinking all night, Are you sure that you still love her?"

"Yeah," Kim stood up and started walking to them "All this time we have spent together just made me realize what she means for me. I was too blind to see it but now it's so clear"

"Guys, I have to meet with my mother for breakfast tomorrow morning, so I'm leaving. She comes 3 times a year to complain about my life, _How I should have to find a man, How I shouldn't have stayed in Florida and live alone, How Dave wasn't good enough for me_… Well she was right with that one, but… I guess this time will be _Why are you alone? You need a man in your life_, I just hope I can stay drunk until tomorrow to deal with her, I'll take a cab" Kim said.

Tommy react fast "I'll take you,"

She laughed "Yeah right, you are drunker than me. Let's do something. I took your car take you to your place and then I go home, you can get your car tomorrow."

"Ok," He smiled her.

"Ok," She smiled him.

Kim turned to Jason "Bye Jason, I'll call you tomorrow," She hugged him.

"Bye guys." he signed, watching them leave.

_To be continued_

_Let me know what you think_


	8. Lose it all

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. I don't own Backstreet Boys or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five minutes and they would be mine. _

_Summary: A Tommy and Kimberly story through the Backstreet Boys __  
__songs._

_Chapter 8: Lose it all_

_Chapter summary: They got caught by their looks and fell for their feelings but something gets always on their way_

_Timeline: Next day after I still_

_Title: Never Gone_

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 8: Lose it all_

Tommy woke up alone on his bed; a sweet and very familiar smell filled his room. He found a note on the other side of the bed.

_I had to go, breakfast with my mother, remember? I needed a shower and clothes, I didn't want to wake you, anyway. Last night was… I shouldn't write you how I feel, we need to talk about it, and so you can come by my place any time in the afternoon._

_Love_

_Kimberly_

Tommy couldn't stop grinning; he was a little drunk last night but all the memories were clear on his mind. They got to his home, Kim decided to go with him and make sure he was ok, though he wasn't that drunk, and they both knew it. They sat on his couch for a moment but then their eyes met, they stayed a few seconds just looking each other before they started kissing, he can't remember who started the kiss, but he is sure both wanted it, they made their way to his bedroom, putting out their clothes in the curse. They made love for the second time; the first time was the last Christmas they spent together, after they heard the Backstreet Boys CD. That was a magical moment, just like last night.

Tommy stood up from his bed, he went to the bathroom, he knows he needs to get a shower but he's scared to take her smell out of his skin. He can't believe it. He and Kimberly together again, well they still have to talk about it but by her note she doesn't seem to reject anything, it's clear for him it wasn't just one night sex and he knows she feels that way too Why would she leave him a note if she doesn't? But what if she rejects it, he is sure he doesn't, he loved every single moment with her, the conversation with Jason last night helped him realized how much he loves Kim, he was fooling himself if he thought he got over her, she is part of his heart. And now is their time, their time to be together again, the way is meant to be. Tommy heard his doorbell; he put his boxer and pants on and gets the door. He was smiling thinking it could be Kim, but his smile faded when he realize who was at his door.

--------

Kim run to get the door "Tommy, I was waiting for you," She smiled him, letting him in.

Tommy walked into the apartment "Kim, we need to talk". He said with his back to her.

She closed the door "I know about last night, Tommy! I think..."

He shook his head, turned to face her "No Kim, we need to talk about other thing,"

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, He took her hand and leaded her to the couch.

"Gina came by the apartment this morning," He said.

"Oh!" Kim gasped "So, What did she want?"

He looked her, direct to her eyes "She is pregnant"

"What?"

"She is pregnant, with my baby"

"Oh my god!" Kim took a moment to let the information sink in her mind "What are you going to do? Are you going to marry her?"

"She said she wants to start a family with me, but she has one condition."

"What's that?"

Tommy took a deep breath before talk "She doesn't want me close to you."

"What?"

"She said we have to break our friendship, she doesn't want me to see you anymore," Tommy explained.

"And what did you tell her?" Kim asked knowing the answer.

Tommy took her hand "I can't marry her, if she doesn't let me see my baby I'm going to fight it, take her to court I don't know, I will take my responsibility but I'm not going to marry with her, I can't marry her when I'm in love with you"

"Tommy, I know how much you want a family" since they re-built their friendship Tommy has been talking about how much he wants to have a family someday, the fact to be adopted always was hard for him even when he loves his parents, he always felt it wasn't his place, that's why he wish to have his own family someday.

"But I can't live a lie. I don't love her I love you. After last night, what happened with us last night was..."

"A mistake" she let go his hand.

He shook his head "No, You don't believe that"

She stood up and walked to the window "Yes, it was a drunken mistake. That's what I wanted to tell you. It was a mistake and I rejected it"

"No," He stood up and reached for her "No, you know it was special, it was real, it was love, I felt it and I'm sure you felt it too"

She took a deep breath and turned to him "Tommy, You should be with Gina,"

"Kim, I wasn't expecting this now." He tried to hold her hand again.

"I am not in with love you" She said.

"What?" Tommy gasped, taking a step back, trying to keep his balance.

"Tommy I'm sorry, I'm in love with someone else"

_'She is lying'_ He thought but what if it is the truth, '_No it can't be not after last night_.' "What?...Who?" Tommy asked, his voice shaking,

"Jason"

"But you said last night... and we were together last night,"

"I'm sorry Tommy I realized after last night that I'm in love with Jason but I needed that goodbye, close that chapter between us to start a new one in my life" She turned to face him "I'm sorry Tommy but it was a mistake, now go with your family, go with your future Gina, the mother of your child"

"Kim?"

"Just Go," she yelled him, he looked her one last time, tears in his face, he leaded to the door and left. Kim buried her face in her hands to cry.

--------

_Flashback_

Kim cupped his face and kissed him softly "Tommy, I really love you"

"Where that came from?" He asked.

She laughed "I thought about ways you could react but _Where that came from?_ Wasn't exactly what I had on mind."

Tommy shook his head "I meant, why did you say you love me in that moment?"

"It just, the song made me realize when you really love someone you would do anything for that person, and I just... I would do anything for you and I had to tell you" He smiled her

"I love you too, beautiful"

_End of Flashback_

--------

Tommy hasn't seen Kim at work; she's been calling sick or sending a replacement for the last month. He didn't want to end it like that. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't even know what to say; how to act. Now he heard her replacement talking with other person, she said Kimberly quitted from her job. Tommy took the decision to go and talk to her no matter what.

He arrived to her apartment, the door was open, the living room filled with boxes.

"What did you break this time?" Kim came yelling from her room. She stood surprised when she saw it was Tommy.

"Hi!"

Kim shook her head "Hi! I'm sorry, I thought you were one of the moving companies,"

"Are you moving?" He asked moving close to her.

"Yeah,"

"Where?" He asked.

"To Orlando, I'm going to be co-owner with Jason in The Karate Center, it will have gymnastic too,"

"Oh!" Tommy gasped.

Kim signed "What are you doing here? I thought we couldn't see each other anymore,"

"Kim, about that..."

"We already talk about that, now it won't be a problem at work or anything. Your wife can be sure that we won't see each other."

"Kim!" He tried to take her hand

"Tommy, what are you really doing here?"

"I needed to see you,"

"Well, you already saw me so, I still have some packing to do so..."

"Ok"

"Bye," He signed and walked to the door.

"Bye,"

He turned in the door "Kim?"

"Yeah"

"There is a spark in your eyes, I don't know what it is but it makes you look more beautiful." He said before leaves, letting Kim in her couch crying.

_To be continued_


	9. Never Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. I don't own Backstreet Boys or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five minutes and They would be mine.

_Summary: A surprise visit at the right time lead Tommy to a surprise._

_Timeline: 7 months after Lose it all_

_A/N: Thanks to Kaci for her help with the story. Thanks for the comments I hope you like this chapter, I will try to post the last chapter by Friday. I'm on my vacations so I have more time now, YAY. I rushed a little this chapter but I think I said all the things I wanted to put on it. I have to skip some parts so any questions just write me. Now enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to let your opinion._

_Title: Never Gone_

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 9: Never Gone_

Jason opened the fridge of Kim's kitchen "Kim hurry up, we are going to get late," Jason yelled while he opened a soda can "Oh Shit,"

"Now what?" Kim came from her bedroom.

"I stained my shirt with soda," Jason said whipping the soda of his shirt but just make it worst.

Kim rolled her eyes "Take that out, I think I have one of your shirts from when I made your laundry," She leaded to her room when they heard the doorbell of her apartment. "Go get the door and I bring the shirt,"

"Shirtless?"

"Oh come on, you have work hard for that abdominals, show them," they smiled, she left to get the shirt.

Jason opened the door and to find at unexpected visitor "Tommy?"

"Jason!" Tommy gasped, surprised to find his long time friend shirtless, opening Kim's door.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked coldly, they haven't talked too much after Jason moved to Orlando. Jason didn't seem happy to see his friend. Tommy didn't seem happy either to find Jason in Kim's house. He still can't forget Jason's confession to have feelings for Kim. And Kim words about her feelings for Jason.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Tommy said coldly too.

"OW!" They heard a scream coming to the bedroom

"Kim?" They both run to the bedroom.

Jason got first "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Tommy!" Kim gasped when she saw Tommy standing next to Jason.

"Kim!" Tommy was surprised, Kim was leaned against a wall, one of her hands holding her roundly belly "Oh my God you are pregnant,"

"Really? I haven't noted that before. Thank God you arrive in time to inform me that," Kim snapped, the pain hit her again "OH MY GOD!" she cried.

Jason took place in front of her "Kim, tell me what's wrong?"

"I need to go to the hospital, now." she told him, tears on her eyes.

"Are you in labor? Are you sure? Is too soon for that? It could be Braxton Hicks again," Jason reasoning.

Kim took a deep breath "I'm the one pregnant here, and I'm telling you and I want to go to the hospital now, do you want to sit and discuss about this?"

Jason shook his head "Ok, Ok, just breath,"

"No Jason, some thing is wrong with the baby, I can feel it," She explained "OW!" she hold harder her stomach.

"Don't worry, breath, everything is going to be ok. I'm going to call the doctor and then I'll take you to the hospital Ok?" Kim nodded "Where is the number?" She pointed to the room.

"I'll be back," Jason said "Tommy talk to her," Jason rushed to Kim's bedroom.

"What?" Tommy asked, but Jason was already out of his sight

Kim cried again "OW!"

Tommy walked to her and held her hand "Kim!"

"Tommy, something is wrong with the baby, Oh my God, I can feel it," she squeezed his hand, sobbing scared.

He hugged her "No, no, nothing is wrong, just breath, ok?"

She lifted her face from his chest and smiled him "I'm sorry for yelled at you,"

"It's ok, just for this time because you are in labor," they smiled.

Jason came from Kim's bedroom with a little bag on his hand "The doctor is waiting for us in the hospital," They started walking to the parking lot, they got to Jason's car "I'll drive, you go with her in the back sit,"

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked surprised.

Jason walked to the driver door "Tommy, we don't have time for this."

"OH GOD MY BABY" Kim yelled in the back sit, Tommy was holding her hand.

"Kim don't worry, the baby is going to be Ok." he assured her smiling,

Kim looked him in the eyes "Do you promise?"

"I promise" He told her before Kim passed out in his arms.

They got to the hospital; the doctor was waiting for them. They went to the OR, Kim needed a C- section. Jason and Tommy sat in the waiting room without talking.

--------

_Flashback_

"Tommy?"

He turned to her "Yes, Beautiful,"

"I want you to know that no matter what happen between us you will always have a special place in my heart,"

"What are you talking about?" He smiled confused for her statement.

Kimberly looked at him, she spoke serious "Tommy, we don't know what the future has for us, but I can tell you now that even if we end apart from each other you will always be in my heart, and that is not going to change ever, OK?"

"OK"

"Never forget that."

He shook his head "I won't." he kissed her, she hugged him tight.

_End of Flashback_

--------

A few hours later Jason and Tommy sat on the waiting room, a nurse walked to them, they stood from their chairs "She had a beautiful baby girl,"

"Thank God,"

"How is Kim?" Tommy rushed to ask, concern and worry.

"Oh, she has an internal bleeding, she's still on the OR, the doctors are trying to stop the hemorrhage," They both gasped "You have to wait,"

"Oh My God!" Tommy felt his knees weak, he sat on the chair again.

"But I can take you see the baby girl. Which one is the father?" the nurse asked them.

"He is," they both said in unison pointing to each other.

"WHAT?" again in unison, they both stayed there just looking each other, not knowing exactly what to say.

The nurse looked at them confused "Ok, you two clear that and then call me and I'll take the father to see the baby, Ok." she said before leaving them alone.

After a few seconds Tommy stood up and took place in front of Jason "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY I WAS THE FATHER?" He yelled angry.

"Because I know you are." Jason snapped back "WHY THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS THE FATHER?"

Tommy shook his head, stammering he said "Because…because you said you like her and she said she loved you and now I came to Kim's house and I found you there, shirtless, then Kim is pregnant and in labor… Oh my God!" he fell again on the couch when he felt his knees weak.

"Tommy I can assure you I'm not the father,"

Tommy ran his hand to the back of his neck "But How can I be the father? When?..."

"That night when she took you home,"

"But Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because you told her the next day that your ex was pregnant and you couldn't see her anymore," Jason let the words sink a few moments in Tommy's mind "When she found out she was pregnant, she told me about moving, and that's when I offered to come here with me. That way I could take care of her and the baby,"

Tommy shook his head "This is…I'm so…I don't know…"

"Tommy, Why did you come here? What about Gina and your baby?"

"All that was a lie, the baby wasn't mine, apparently she had a one night sex with an ex boyfriend, the guy got scared when she told him she was pregnant so she thought maybe I would believe the baby was mine and be with her. But even when I thought the baby was mine I couldn't be with her, when I love Kim, I just… I couldn't. I wanted to come for Kim but I was so scared. I know I hurt her, but yesterday I had this deep pain, I don't know how to explain it but I knew I have to see Kim. I packed a little bag and spent all night trying to get a flight…"

Jason laughed "The first time you are in time,"

Tommy smiled, little tears of his eyes "Oh my god, I have a baby, with Kim. Kim and I have a baby."

"Now let's pray for Kim to get through this and know your baby," Jason looked to the OR's door.

"Kim!" Tommy gasped, looking to the door too, Jason placed his hand on his shoulder.

--------

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Hey!"

"Tommy?" Kim recognized his voice, she tried to move but Tommy stopped her.

"Take it easy, You just had an C-section."

Then, it hit her, "The baby!" She gasped "Oh my God, Tommy The baby!"

"You had a beautiful and healthy baby girl," He told her softly,

She covered her mouth, little tears in her eyes "Oh My God,"

"The baby is fine," He took her hand "Our baby is fine,"

"Tommy! I'm sorry" They both started talking at the same time not hearing the other.

"No, Kim. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"I didn't want to be in the middle…"

"I should have come for you…"

"Tommy you know, you are her father. You can come and visit her, spend all the time you want with the baby…"

"What?" Tommy asked confused of what he thinks she had said.

"I don't want to make you have problems with Gina, you have a family and we are not going to interpose on that,"

He shook his head "Kim, you and the baby are my family,"

"What?" She shook her head confuse "But what about Gina and your baby?"

"That wasn't real, it was a lie. I'm sorry for hurt you,"

The nurse came in; with the baby in her arms "There is someone that wants to meet her mother,"

"She is so beautiful," Kim whispered when the nurse placed the baby on her arms.

"Just like her mother," Tommy sat in the bed, his arm around Kim.

The nurse smiled watching how great the three looked "So, what is the name of the baby girl?"

"I…" Tommy stammered.

"I already picked a name for her," Kim spoke "Janet Trini," Tommy smiled her, he knows what she picked that name, Trini for her best friend and Janet like his mother.

"Janet Trini Hart!" the nurse exclaimed.

Kim corrected her "No, Janet Trini Oliver!" Tommy smiled again.

"That's a beautiful name." The nurse said.

Jason walked into the room "Knock Knock, Can I come and see the most beautiful baby and mother of the entire hospital?"

"Come in,"

"Oh my God look at that her, She got Tommy's hair and nose," Jason said when he saw the baby "Let's just hope that's the only thing she got from you." he teased, they all laughed.

_To be continued_

_Thanks for the support so far, keep the reviews coming._


	10. Safest Place to Hide

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. I don't own Backstreet Boys or any of their songs, though I know if Nick knew me, just five minutes and They would be mine.

_Summary: They found their way back together and now they are celebrating their 5 anniversary and Tommy got a special gift for Kim._

_Timeline: 5 years and 3 months after Never Gone_

_Title: Never Gone_

_By: Mili _

_Chapter 10: Safest place to hide_

"Hey Baby, you came home early, I already took the girls to your parents house," Kimberly greeted her husband. She was in the kitchen; he walked behind her and kissed her cheek and the back of her neck.

"Happy Anniversary!"

Kim smiled "How many times are we going to repeat that today?" they walked to the living room.

"I just want to make sure that I didn't forget it… this time."

"Yeah, How is that people say 'Five time is a charm' right?" she teased him.

"Not funny,"

She walked to him and put her arms around his neck "I know, besides the four times before you remembered it, just it wasn't in time"

"See, just for that I'm not going to give you the present I bought for you," he walked away from her.

"A present!" she said excited "I thought we were supposed to save the presents for dinner,"

"I know but this present couldn't wait" He started "It's a shame that I'm not going to give it to you now,"

"Oh please" Kim pouted; she walked to him and put her arms around her neck again with her puppy face. Tommy smiled, kissed her softly on the lips and went to his suitcase. He took out a small package and gave it to Kim.

"Open it,"

Kim smiled and opened the package, she gasped surprised when she realize what was "The Backstreet Boys CD, Never Gone. I lost mine years ago," She walked to him and kisses his cheek "Thanks baby."

"It's not just any CD; it's the CD that you bought me that Christmas,"

"And you kept it all these years?" She asked, surprised by his husband gesture.

"Yes,"

She smiled "Aw, I love you,"

"I love you too Beautiful," she hugged him, and then kissed him.

She rested her head on his chest "The day I gave you the CD was also the first time we made love,"

"I know,"

She lifted her head "Oh!... so that's why you kept it?" she lifted her eyebrow.

"Sort of…" They smiled "Here, I want to hear it."

"Weren't you the one who said _Thanks Baby but I'm not going to hear it_" Kimberly teased him, imitating his voice.

"Hey, it's a great CD, Great songs…" They laughed. He walked to the CD player and put the CD. He wanted to hear one song in particular.

--------

_Flashback_

"It must be really special to feel that way for someone," Kim said not realizing she said it a loud until Tommy respond her.

"Yeah!"

"I wish someday feel that way," Kim whispered, she tried to hide her blush when Tommy stared her.

He smiled her "I'm sure we are going to end like that," He assured her.

"Really?"

"Yes, because you are everything for me, you are my friend, my love, my strength, my hope…" Tommy took her hand.

"Aw, Tommy!" she hugged him.

"You are my safest place to hide."

_End of Flashback_

--------

"And after all these years you still are My Safest place to hide" Tommy said, they were sitting on their couch listening the song.

"That's really sweet," She put him closer.

He lifted her chin, their eyes connected "Beautiful, I don't know how but I think I felt more in love with you everyday,"

She smiled, she couldn't let go the chance to tease him "That's must be you Swiss Cheese Memory. You probably can't remember how much you love me the day before so you assume is more..."

"See, I knew it has a logical explanation," He said laughing.

"But I don't have that bad memory and I'm sure I love you more everyday," she kissed his cheek.

"Really? Even with my bad memory?"

Kimberly stood up, took a moment to think "Ok, Some days more than others but still…" she giggled when he started chasing after her. He caught her really fast, because she wanted that. He holds her tight to him and kept there, just looking into her eyes.

"Thanks," He started "Thanks, for being there when I needed someone, for listened me when I needed to talk, thanks for yelled me when I didn't want to listen, thanks for forgive my mistakes and understand me. Thanks for have given me 2 wonderful kids. A great Family. Thanks for have made me the happiest man in the world. Thanks for all these years. Beautiful," He wiped a tear rolling down her face.

"And we still have more to come," She smiled and buried her face on his chest.

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

_The end_

_Thank you all for read the story. Enjoy the Holidays, Have a Merry Christmas and a Great New Year._


End file.
